the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Dragons
Arch Dragons are unique Dragons, who are seen as the progenitors of all Drakonids. Background Arch-Dragons are less a separate species of Dragon, and more a group of special individuals, forming their own category. They are often more elusive, found in folklore and legends. Some of them are proven to exists, others are more unknown. They are generally seen as the progenitors of the common Dragons found throughout Levain. Arch-Dragons do not age and are immortals, appearing in history as gods, wisemen or tyrants. Appearance This are the Arch Dragons, known from history and myth: Everax Everax first comes up during the Second Age, during the Exodus of the Humans from Meridia. In the meridian Legends, he called upon the desperate Humans with a Siren-Song, luring them into the Cravas Wilderness, never to be seen again. Everax is described as a slender being, composed equally of beauty and cruelty. His serpent body is wrapped in feathers, which colours are constantly changing, mesmerizing mortals. He also appears as a Man, young and vital, showing same characteristics as the Dragon. In the Legends, he is described as boastful, seeing himself as the peak of existence. Only he is worthy of worship, using the weak state of mankind to enslave abduct some of them. Imperax Imperax ''is the All-Father of the Heaven-Drakes around the Aethercollis, on which’s peak he allegedly has his hort. He is the patron of the Valkarian Empire and of the Imperial Family, as he taught the first Emperor the ways of Magic and instructed him to build the Empire. The old Dragon is often described as a majestic and wise being. Es is similar to the Heaven-Drakes, only bigger and a light silver shimmer on his scales. ''Imperax ''is supposed to be wise and patient. He would never act, without knowing all the possible outcomes, always following a higher plan of his. Satherax Also called "The Monster", is ''Satherax ''the last antagonist from the old hansean saga of the Red King. He terrorized the Waals Mountains und its inhabitants with his brood, until the Red King fought against him with his Blood-Brethrens and defeated them. Today, his body lies in a hidden valley, on which the Mountain-Folk build a city of their own, after they were freed from his tyranny. ''Satherax is described as an abnormally huge Arch-Dragon. His black wings darken the skies, and nothing can satisfy his monstrous maw. His scales are black as obsidian and the Breakers from the Waals Mountains are his children. He is described as gruel and glotanice. In the end, hid pride was his downfall, as the Red King lured him into a trap and killed. Sumarax Also called "The Stormrider", Sumarax ''is part of vonian folklore. There, she flies the beginning of the Morning's Eve over the continent of Vona, dispersing the cold of the winter-times, from west to east. She fights the cold, her sister ''Velarax brought to the land before. Sumaraxs flight carries thunderclouds behind her, while be is being represented as a horned, raven-like Dragon. Her scales are beset with feathers, giving off a golden shimmer, when she flies through the storm clouds. She is described as energetic and ill-tempered, always flying in dangerous manoeuvres, representing a new beginning in old vonian Lore. Tolarax Also called Tolceto by the Tor-Thaska, she is often seen as a Wild God. She is the goddess of war and battle, but also honour and truth, in the old faith of the Thaska. Tolarax appears as a bronze Drake, with a twin tail. Her wings look more like the wings of a bird of prey. Tolarax often owns a bipolar character. In one moment, she is an honourable being, in another a blind destroyer. Velarax Also called "The Lady in Grey", is Velarax ''part of the vonian folklore. There, she flies in the Twilight’s Dawn over Vona, from east to west, bring cold and the winter with her, before her sister ''Sumarax ''fights of the cold next year. ''Velarax body is complete devoid of colour, with wings like solid ice, carrying the frigid winds of the winter into the land. She is the queen of the Pale-Drakes. Even though, she often seems cold and distant, she embodies a true neutrality towards the mortals, not malevolent or benevolent toward them.Category:Monster